


Gaytober - A collection of gay drabbles

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, gaytober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Just what it says on the tin, a collection of gay drabbles for gaytober. Don't know what it is? Check out the link inside the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what gaytober is here: http://sinuzzle.deviantart.com/journal/Gaytober-Challenge-637101571

The first time they met isn’t really something Luck and Dallas like to talk about. There are better things to remember. That was then, and this is now. The past was to be left in the past, that was what Luck said when their relationship started to turn around. No more dwelling on it. No more remembering.

Some days it is hard not to remember, especially when Dallas sees the man he’d been so afraid of back then come out in Luck. It only happened when the man was (rightfully) pissed, but that doesn’t stop Dallas from feeling like a terrified child when it did.

“Please, don’t be the man you were when we first met,” Dallas says one day, when Luck is pacing the floor relentlessly. “I don’t want you to be like that. I don’t wanna be scared.”

Luck stops to look at him. “Dallas… do I scare you?”

“Sometimes.” The word comes out as little more than a mumble. “Sometimes, when I… I look at you, I see _that day_.”

Luck doesn’t need to push any further to know exactly what day Dallas is talking about. “I see.” Luck’s voice is quiet, too, and at first Dallas fears he’s gotten him angry.

Then Luck puts his arms around Dallas, and those fears melt away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you,” Luck murmurs into Dallas’s ear. “I love you. You’re the first man I’ve ever loved, and to think I hurt you that way…”

“It’s fine,” Dallas says quickly. He’s never been one for touchy-feely stuff, and the way Luck is talking to him now makes him feel almost uncomfortable, as if he doesn’t deserve it. Dallas has done horrible things to Luck, too. It went both ways. They both knew it. “Y’know I… love you too. You’re not a terrible guy – ” and those are words Dallas never thought he’d say “ – it’s just hard not to remember that shit. Y’know?”

“I know.” Luck pulls away, but puts his hands on Dallas’s shoulders. “Whenever you think about that, just remember this instead.” And then he leans in close, presses his lips to Dallas’s and kisses him for a solid thirty seconds.

And Dallas does.


End file.
